Pink October
by Bestofrafa
Summary: A year after her breast cancer, Calleigh and Eric recall their moments together.


**Pink October**

**Author****:** Bestofrafa

**Summary****:** A year after her breast cancer, Eric and Calleigh recall the moments together.

A year had passed since the discovery and then the fight against the breast cancer. Eric was lying on bed, with his head resting on one hand, while using the other to stroke Calleigh's cheek, who had her back to him, sleeping peacefully, and he brushed away a few blonde strands that were stuck on her cheek.

They had been already together when Calleigh gave him the news about her cancer, devastated. She had cried, screamed and kept him away from her, not wanting him to have to suffer with her, or see her ugly, but the Cuban didn't pull away and they stayed together, enduring the treatment, the breast removal and its reconstruction.

"Um... what time is it?" Calleigh asked, stretching and turning to the other side, staying glued to Eric, who smiled.

"It's early yet." The brunette replied, giving her a peck. "Good morning Mrs. Delko."

"A wonderful good morning, Eric." She replied, also smiling and putting her hands around his neck and hugging him. The couple was silent for a few minutes, just listening to each other breathing and absorbing their aroma, a mix of both, when Calleigh leaned her forehead on his, whispering: "I can't believe it's been one year."

The couple looked down where the sheet that was covering them had slipped, revealing their bare bodies and they both looked the same point: Her right breast. The first surgery for partial withdrawal had left Calleigh very sad every time she looked herself in the mirror, but the second surgery to rebuild left her breast perfect, except for a scar on the side, where they had removed the cancerous cells.

The blonde's eyes were moist and Eric took a hand between them, stroking her bosom fondly, running a finger over the scar and then involving the whole breast with his hand, making her sigh before he lowered his head and kissed the tip of her breast and then they stared at each other.

"Me too. Never forget, you're beautiful Cal."

She laughed touched with his words.

"I'm sorry for all the times I yelled at you Eric."

There were days when Calleigh couldn't stand the meds and the fact of having to operate her breast and cashed her sadness on him, crying, but he always took a deep breath and hugged her, ignoring her fists punching him, until the blonde gave in and hugged back, with tears in her eyes. And so the couple always ended kissing and walking to another day, to face the disease together with the support of the CSI team and was one of those days that Eric asked her to marry him and soon after she is cured, they married.

"No, don't apologize. It wasn't fair that you have to get sick."

"Life is full of challenges. And you gave me strength to endure the treatment Eric." She replied, kissing his lips and staring into his brown eyes, but he shook his head with a smile, happy that Calleigh became again that joyous woman.

"I was only the support. The strength came from you, you are a strong woman and that's why I fell in love with you."

"But the support that I love."

She laced her hand with his free hand and they kissed. The kiss started sweet, just the touch of their lips and then Eric's tongue asked permission to enter and Calleigh parted her rosy lips, giving him entry. Eric lowered the sheet all the way, staying between her legs and lowering his lips to her neck, nibbling and kissing it.

"Oh Eric..."

The hand that was in her breast continued to caress her there, but with more passion and Calleigh started kissing his neck, shoulders and chest, the parties of him that she could achieve, dropping her hand and stroking his black hair. Eric lowered his other hand to her legs, parting them and caressing her intimately, feeling her wetness and making Calleigh's breath fail.

"You're beautiful." He said again, watching her flushed body, the scar and then her brilliant green eyes, which were dark with desire. She smiled, grabbing his member and stroking it, making him release a hoarse groan, before guiding it to her entering.

"I'm ready."

Eric grabbed her hips and then kissed her when he penetrated her body. Both stood for a moment, before returning to kiss as they moved together. Sweaty and stained, the two kissed intensely, feeling they were close to climax and Eric began to caress her triangle between her legs and Calleigh bit his shoulder, preventing a loud moan.

After the shower, the couple dressed for work and Eric admired her, smiling, seeing Calleigh wear white dress pants and then the pink shirt from the breast cancer's campaign. She finished combing her hair, leaving it loose, below the shoulder and smiled at him.

"What?"

"You look good in pink."

She laughed, walking toward him and hugging him, before saying softly:

"I've got news for you." Eric lowered his head to look at her curiously: "You're going to be a daddy."

Eric opened his mouth, shocked and Calleigh smiled, waiting for him to absorb the news. His face broke into a smile as big as hers and he picked her up, leaving her taller than him and kissed the woman with passion, looking forward to the arrival of his child with the woman he loved. 

**The end**

**For all the women. Review**


End file.
